


Lady of Sorrows

by Ladyofsorrows645



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyofsorrows645/pseuds/Ladyofsorrows645
Summary: Mommy the boy calls me with an uneasy questioning tone as he catches sight of me glaring at the chatting couple in the front seat. The glare falls away after that as I gaze down at the young child with a bright grin that holds the hidden meaning of shut up.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Mommy the boy calls me with an uneasy questioning tone as he catches sight of me glaring at the chatting couple in the front seat. The glare falls away after that as I gaze down at the young child with a bright grin that holds the hidden meaning of shut up. 

He seems to get the message as he does not bring to light my little show of annoyance at our drivers instead asking the dreaded question of our we there yet? “ Soon, we are real close to Mystic Falls,” The blonde woman whose name escapes me says with a small giggle that makes me want to throw her out of the moving car. 

But still I smile even if all of my musings are focused on what the dagger hidden in my boot could possibly do to these “great” folks . “ What is yours and the kids name anyways,” Blondie asks with blue eyes bright with a burning fire of curiosity or… maybe stupidity.

“ This little sweetie here is Ezra, my perfect son and I’m just Vienna, teen mom and you know… ,” I say mimicking Blondie's upbeat naïve poisoned voice as I go about my little statement before trailing off. 

I pushed Ezra off my lap and reached down into my boot for the dagger still smiling at that unthinking blue eyed woman .” It sure is foggy tonight ,” The man driving says in a lame attempt to stop the strange silence that had begun following my unfinished comment .” Spooky,” Ezra whispers as he turns to look out at the passing foggy midnight world.

“ you know what,” Blondie asks with every ounce of excitement drowning her words. “ Serial killer,” I answered calmly as I grabbed her hair and put the blade of the dagger against her neck.

Screams and oh my gods filled the car as it swerved for a long few seconds on that lonesome erie road. “ Stop the car,” I command the man who looks at me with fearful eyes . 

“ You don’t have to do this ! We’re innocent what did we do to deserve this,” The man says completely ignoring my command and deciding to sound like a classic cheesy movie murder victim . Thinking about it now I sound a bit like a horribly written villain which is sort of funny and tragic in a way.

Blondie is screaming bloody murder in my ear but she is at least smart enough to not move. There is a blade laying dangerously close to her throat after all . 

“ Stop the car,” I hissed at the stupid man right before Blondie screams that there is a man in the road. I only have a moment to see a shadowy humanoid figure captured in the silver glow of the headlights before the car unavoidably crashes into him.

“ Ezra are you okay,” I shout after I’m thrown backwards by the force of the car coming to an abrupt halt after hitting the man. Crimson seas flow from the halfway severed head of the nameless blonde. 

The dagger is missing to my great regret .I had lost my grip on it when I went soaring into the passenger side door. Ezra does not answer me no matter how many times I happened to yell his name through the haze that had settled over my mind .

”Shit … God no… why,” I hear the man crie as I sat gripping my head in a stupid attempt to find some goddam clarity. “ Weren’t you taught to never pick up a hitchhiker...or at the very least to find out their names before you let them into your car,” I say as I finally find the strength to look around at the entirety of the glass chaos that this car had become. 

This stupid idiot didn’t even have the common sense to get a freaking car that had working air bags. Ezra was lying unconscious on the floorboard of the back seat .His skin was covered in cuts and blue bruises which made him look half dead. I looked intently at his chest until I could make out that it was still steadily rising and falling.

A small smile grew on my face stealing my attention from the important matter of the still living idiot , a final witness to my horrible nature. The man slammed the door open with all the intent of running away into the midnight world. What a smart move on the idiots part until well … something much more gruesome than me got a hold of him.

I find the dagger amongst the glass fields that had formed on the floorboard just as a scream of unparalleled mortal terror was heard outside of the car. After the scream ceased blood was splattered onto and into the drivers side of the vehicle. 

“ Shit ,” I whispered as I pulled Ezra into my arms and tightened my hold on the scarlet knife.” Elena is that you ,” A voice from the darkness called after a long moment of silence. 

“ I’m a Vienna not a fucking Elena sorry,” I found myself blurting out without any trace of anxiety only plain sarcastic confidence cursing my words. Bright blue eyes and a blood soaked smirk appeared from the darkness outside the shattered backseat window on the other side of the car .

“ Language you wouldn’t want junior to start using such words would you,” The man asked with his voice dripping in sarcasm as he forced the door open .” Will junior be able to do anything at all,” I asked softly as my mind tried to find a path to survival for either Ezra and I or just myself. 

The blue eyed monster stared into my ebony eyes for a long thoughtful moment before I asked him who this Elena was . Just keep talking I beg silently as I weighed the benefits of tossing Ezra to the side and trying to stab the vampire in the heart. 

From the corner of my eye I stared at the nearly beheaded form of that annoying blonde trying to keep a grin from forming on my face as a pleasant idea filled my mind. “ Why did you kill her,” The vampire asks instead of answering any of my questions to my great annoyance . 

I just asked about Elena once again just as I decided that it would be a pretty sight to see his head display on top of a stake. The sound of coughing halted any thought or action towards the destruction of the vampire.

Blood was gushing from Ezra’s partially opened mouth as his body began to fight desperately to breath. Coughing, endless blood streams , and a few shallow breaths was all little Ezra’s fight got him though.

“If you’re going to kill us do it ,” I say absent mindedly as I finally looked back up at the vampire who was trying to wipe the blood from his face.The asshole sniffed the air for a moment with his face contorting into an expression of pure over the top disgust before saying ,” No I’m not going to eat you. Quite frankly I would not wish that fate on anyone but maybe… my brother. “ 

He stops with his pathetic insults and extreme disgusted expressions for a moment as his mind finally finds the time to think of the dying toddler laying in my arms. The blue eyed monster with an annoyed sigh holds his hand out towards me and he says,” Looks like Junior is fighting a losing battle against the dying of the light. I could help him win that fight if you let me.” 

Looking at his outstretched hand and the idea behind it forced me to grin a little as I asked him if he really meant it? There was no time for the blue eyed monster to answer that question though. 

The dagger had grown restless in my grasp as the fresh blood of the nameless blonde dried upon its blade. A dagger was a bit like a dog that had devoured its owner's corpse; it became forever addicted to the memory of the taste or action of what it had done. Addiction is an endless cycle of harmful repetition that is better off dead or avoided in the minds of sensible people at least. That is why the dog that has tasted human flesh is killed and a daggers blade is not to be trifled with.

“ Shit… Did you really have to do that,” The blue eyed monster complains with a small annoyed grimace as he pulls the knife from his previously outstretched hand. The world is spinning after that quick impulsive action . 

When Ezra is pulled away from me I hardly care to think about his state or the fate that awaits him in the presence of the vampire. My hand grabs hold of the door handle in an attempt to steady myself but I end up falling out of the car. 

Idiot I hissed to myself as I felt the sting of concrete and glass rip my skin apart. I have tears running down my face , blood rushing from the wounds on my legs and hands as I somehow find myself limping across a bridge .

The blue eyed monster appears in front of me with a smirk and a spirit of wraith dancing in his gaze. “ I really meant it by the way ,” He begins softly as he stares down at the crimson stained bland reflecting in the moonlight,” I would have helped him and I did…”

Ezra begins to scream for me as the vampire falls into a glaring silence. 

“ Does your mercy end at my son,” I ask after a moment of silently drowning in the endless panic of my son's screams.

At first it feels like the blue eyed monster has punched me in the gut with all the strength of a mortal man. Then I looked down to see that the bastard had used my own dagger to stab me with.

“ Depends on your definition of mercy,” the vampire says before he bites his arm.

The last thing I remember before my life went to hell again was the metallic taste of blood and the sight of a night sky full of millions of distant constellations.


	2. Chapter 2

I dream of nothingness after the sight of an evening sky filled with millions of distant constellations fleas from view. Even as reality becomes a distant prospect the metallic flavor of blood lingers among my taste buds and my ears still ring with the sound of Ezra’s screams.   
For a long while I allowed myself to wallow in the lonesome torture of this simple and repeating show of two senses.The true nothingness of this dream came from the loss of my eyesight and the ability to even explore this realm as a blind being .   
I began to scream but I could not hear it. Then I began to cry but I could not feel the tears sliding down my face. Finally I began to laugh and Ezra’s screams are replaced with the solemn howl of a lone wolf.   
“ Lady of Sorrows do you know me ,” a woman hisses in my ear as I regain the sense of touch , which greets me with the burning sensation of claws digging into the skin residing on my shoulders.  
“ I don’t even know who or what the Lady of Sorrows is,” I hissed right back at the woman that the nothingness refused to let me gaze upon.  
“ Perhaps someday you will know me again ,” the woman says as a frozen fire previously hibernating harmlessly in my gut awakens and storms through my body on a demonic mission to cause me unimaginable pain.  
My hello to reality is a scream that is nearly silenced by the sea of my own blood pouring from my mouth.  
The vampire stares down at me with a cautious blue gaze that is beaming with thousands of questions.  
“I don’t know why this is happening ,” He whispers to me as a child out of my view asks if momma will be okay soon.  
I look beyond the vampire’s head trying to find the peaceful sight of a midnight sky painted with millions of constellations but only discover a white ceiling .  
“ She is going away like all the others do isn’t she,” the unseen child asks the vampire with the venom of terror dripping from his naive tone.  
“ I don’t know junior. Let’s just speed up the process and see if Hell wants to keep your mother or not,” the vampire says just as crimson tears begin to slide down my face.  
“ Vienna death won’t hold you long. Though Hell will never abandon you even when the time comes for you to wonder the living world again,” The unseen woman hissed as I glared up into the blue eyes of the creature that decided to be a “grim reaper” and tried to call him a bloody bastard.  
This time when I dreamt of nothingness it was silent and the metallic flavor of blood lingering amongst my tastebuds was gone.  
But everything should go at this point after all...right ?  
This time I was not really dreaming .  
I’m dead after all…  
so perhaps this is the oblivion of Death …  
or my own personal hell that the devil decided to punish   
me with.   
My eyes shoot open with a startling suddenness which leaves me staring up at that stupid white ceiling for a long while trying to silently hold together the flimsy foundations of my sanity.  
The feeling of my heart beating furiously in my chest forces me into a liberating laughing fit as I sat up in some crappy twin sized motel bed.  
“ See Junior I was right about not even hell wanting to keep your mom for long ,” The blue eyed monster said as he went about ruffling Ezra’s slightly curly brown locks.  
I sent Ezra a smile that quickly went on to transform into a grimace as a vile rotting stench began to plague my nose.  
The blue eyed monster studied my features for a moment before throwing me a blood packet and ordering me to drink it. I noticed that he placed a hand on Ezra’s shoulder and shot him a short warning glance when my son looked like he was about to rush over to me.  
I sniffed the blood packet for a moment and just as I feared it smelled vile and rotten.  
The blood I now hear in great detail rushing throughout Ezra’s veins is cursed with the same vile odor as well.  
“ What’s your name ,” I asked the vampire as I carelessly tossed the blood packet to the side.  
“ Damon Salvatore ,” He answers with slightly troubled frown haughty his handsome features .  
“ Damon I think I might be a cannibal… If I am truly a vampire now that is,” I confessed softly with a mockingly shy expression on my scarlet stained face.  
“ What’s a cannibal,” Ezra asks as he studies Damon’s comically wide eyes with a raised eyebrow.


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s a cannibal,” Ezra asks again with a small pout after waiting a long while to see if Damon or I would gift him an answer that would never come.

“ What’s a vampire ,” Ezra goes on to ask as he tugs at the bottom of the blue eyed monster's shirt sleeve with an annoyed glare.

“ Answer me ,” Ezra shouts, seeming to be hoping that the two old people trapped in a terrifying stare off would stop and start paying attention to him again.

At the sight of my son’s antics and Damon’s calculating gaze I rolled my eyes before reaching down to retrieve the putrid blood packet.” Relax I was only kidding,” I lie easily with a small high pitched giggle that reminds me of the one that the annoying dead blonde woman had.

“ Just wanted to mess with you a little after you know…by the sounds of it screwed up and turned me into Dracula,” I say as my face is quickly being covered in twisted ebony veins that descend from the bottom of my scarlet eyes.

“ Mommy stop ,” Ezra whispers before I roll my eyes at his foolish classic wish that he is smart enough to know that I will never fancy answering.

With fangs that appeared with a short sharp pain I used them to feast upon the small bag of the finest shit variety of blood available. My previous aspirations of playing a long drawn out farce of being the perfect man eating monster falls away with a laughable quickness after I began to threw up on the fucking bastard Damon.

“ Stop being foolish Vienna. You won’t linger long if you don’t receive a proper meal soon,” The unseen woman advised me without her classic harsh tone.

“Mommy stop,” my son pleads with a shaking voice that hardly resounds throughout my ravenous mind.

“ Shut up,” I hissed or perhaps only shouted in my head before my fangs ripped into Damon’s arm.

I heard a shocked scream as a phantom like sweetness began to linger upon my taste buds and reality slipped away again.  
_   
“ Katherine,” Damon calls my doppelgänger with his blue gaze alight with a wild unbelieving spirit. The doppelgänger regards him with a hesitant stance before after a long moment she says,” No… sorry sir… I’m not Katherine … Im Elena.” Damon apologized for his mistake and he studied my doppelgänger with a nearly mournful obsession.  _

__

__ The world is a pure constant stream of white brightness . I smell the results of hair dancing amongst a hot burning flame. Two monsters are screaming and one of them is me. 

“ Mommy are you okay,” my son yells as the world of white brightness fades away into one of darkness.

“ You were on fire mommy,” Ezra decides to state the bloody obvious after a long moment of studying his barbecued mother weep and slowly coming to terms with her, my lot in life.

“ Sir you're nothing but a liar, liar pants on fire. You said you don’t burn in sunlight so why were you on fire,” Ezra snaps as his sympathy for both of our situations faded away rather quickly.

“ Don’t be…. rude Ez… maybe… he was...really only sparkling in the sunlight ,” I managed to blurt out as I tried to ignore the instinct to scream and curse profusely in pain.

I reach up to grab the edge of the twin sized bed to try and pull my burnt body off the floor.

“ I’m hardly healing,” I hear Damon whisper while I fall onto the cream bed sheets just moments after managing to climb to my feet. 

“ Me too… want to have a temporary peace,” I say as my mouth begins to water at the smell of the crimson rivers flowing from the countless burn wounds that marr his body .

One wound in particular plaguing both of our forms was a cause for great concern.

We each shared a ugly bite mark on our arms.

“ Damon you did not bite me did you ,” I softly whispered as I fought against the starving monster inside of me that wanted nothing more to rip the vampire apart. 

A quick no was Damon’s answer right before he ripped another chunk of flesh out of his arm.

I screamed as sharp relentless fire ravaged my body as another twin wound of Damon’s came to mark my arm.

“ Ez… go take shower ,” I ordered my wide eyed son as Damon began cursing with his blue eyes burning with the chaos of a cornered victim.

“ Ezra ...Sweetie…  **do as I say** ,” I hiss when my son after a short moment of hesitation decided to remain standing in his spot beside the now curtain covered window.

“ Do as she says,” Damon states firmly after Ezra with a small pout holds his ground against my demands.

I grit my teeth as I glare at the annoying scene of my own fucking child following the commands of this blue eyed basterd.

The sound of water hitting the tiles in the shower is resounding in my ears soon after I nearly lose myself in a sea of jealousy .

“ I was not aware I was a triplet so who are my two long lost sisters Katherine and Elena,” I ask right before Ezra shouts that he needs help reaching the bloody soap.

“ You have only been in there for less than a minute try to figure out something. I know your not stupid… Mommy is doing something important right now,” I shout carelessly as I feel Damon's judgemental gaze glaring down at my very twisted soul or inner demon.

“ You're just the mother of the year aren’t you,” Damon said with a sarcastic cursed tone and a bloody smirk.

“ Fuck you ,” I managed to blurt out right before someone started harshly knocking on the front door of our motel room.

“ Police, open up,” A woman shouted from beyond the locked door as the knocking fell silent for a short while before starting up again.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

“ You got 10 seconds to open up this door before we are knocking it down,” The fucking annoying female officer yells though the rather flimsy pine door.

“ No, They have 10 second before I rip them apart ,” I whispered with a huge red grin, momentarily forgetting the fact that I would be a barbecue if that curtain or door was forced open.

“ Mommy have the bad guys found us again ,” Ezra asks as his sopping wet head peeks from around the bathroom door frame .

Something in my stomach drops when my mind makes note of the fact that he is trembling and his eyes are wide with terror.

“ It will be alright,” Is all I’m able to say to reassure my son before the blue eyed monster yanks me to my feet and orders me to drink from one of the wounds on his arm.

With an eye roll I did as he commanded hoping it would heal our injuries quickly so we could enjoy the future slaughter show.

When I drank from him this time my vision remained in this present time and the voice of the phantom woman was silent.

The ten seconds had drawn to a quick close which left the poor pine door to be the pushing bag of the law and our injuries to be the weak shells of their former glorious selves.

“ Stay in the bathroom I will take care of this ,” Damon says after he pushes me towards my teary eyed son.

“ Oh what would I do without you my knight in…a leather jacket ,” I said with a dreamy love-struck expression before turning away from the Vampire and slamming the bathroom door shut.

“ Don't cry, there is no time for that. We need to get you dressed,” I told Ezra while fighting the urge to run when the little varmint looked like he about to hug me

“ I luv you ,” He whispered after I helped him back into his now blood soaked rags.

I will not dare call these things clothes now.

“ Don’t tell people that unless you're truly leaving this world or they are ,” I commented after a long few moments of shock before letting the sound of a female officer’s rage and asshole vampire’s rampage fill my ears.

“ I scared mommy ,” Ez declared right before he captures my hand in a rather weak grip.

His hands were a sticky shaking mess that made my nose wrinkle up in an open show of disgust .

Tears were trailing down his face with a ugly determination. 

With a sigh I began to mess with his wet slightly curly hair and asked,” What’s two times two?”

“ Four,” He answered with a slight stutter while his mind lost itself in the frightening noises of Damon’s slaughter show.

I dragged his attention away from the screams and breaking bones with a few finger snaps next to a sensitive ear.

“ Your complete focus is on me no matter what. Is that crystal clear young man ,” I nearly growl before allowing myself to smile after Ez shakes his head yes.

Then we both fall into an old pattern of playing math review to pass this rather hectic time.

Ezra was just letting go ofmy hand when a stray bullet came racing through the wall.

It misses us but it hits the ancient mirror.

Ezra jumps into my arms with a loud shriek as a wave of glass shards washes over the room. I throw my body into the bathtub to avoid the full attack of the glass storm.

When Ezra begins to scream and cry into the remains of my AC/DC shirt I do not see the point of stopping him.

“ DAMON FUCKING FINISH TAKING CARE OF THIS BULLSHIT, “ I shout as the sight of sunlight trailing through the bullet hole in the wall causes a rare breed of fear to grow inside of my mind.

“ You better kill me here ! I swear I will find…,” The female officer threatens with a powerful hateful confidence until she abruptly stops talking in the middle of her tiresome cliché monologue.

Damon probably ripped her throat out or something of that nature.

I wished I had the pleasure of doing that.

My eyes studies the beam of sunlight with a demonic like

glare.

I wish there was some way to rip sunlight into bloody pieces and watch it's corpse become a rotten feast for the vultures.

But only darkness can kill the sunlight .

When Damon finally closes the rather lucky pine door again the death of the sun beam is nothing to write home about.

Darkness sadly only fancies murdering in a quick bloodless fashion.

“ Junior everything is over now ,” The vampire gently tells my silent shaking son, who has decided it best to hide his face away in my wild ebony hair.

“ We need to make a break for it obviously, so how in the hell do you walk in the sunlight,” I ask while carefully climbing out of the bathtub with a traumatized child in my arms.

Damon sighs and with a slightly malice filled voice answers my question ,” I have a magic ring.” 

He takes an antique looking ring off one of his fingers and with a small glare breaks it in half.

“ Keep holding that or we will both share Claudia’s fate ,” He says with a smirk before he places a ring shard down on the bathroom counter top and goes back into the bedroom.

Ezra stops shaking abruptly and his breathing evens out.

By the time I’m picking up my voodoo magic ring Ezra is snoring up a storm.

“ Why is she still alive ,” I whispered… shouted at this vampiric bastard when I caught sight of that female officer laying hand cuffed and unconscious on the bedroom floor.

“ It’s because I simply want her alive my dear bloodthirsty Lilith,” The blue eyed nuisance answered with that stupid smirked still stubbornly plastered across his face.

When the pine door opens without warning a second later I nearly find myself responsible for yet another homicide.

But Damon got to the dazed teenage girl standing in the doorway before me.

So my chance at having my own slaughter show is killed in its fragile infant state once again.

“ All the camera footage of you guys have been destroyed and no one else but us are left in the motel ,” The girl says with a near robotic voice that simply drives me crazy.

I gaze around at the carnage covered room with a bitter jealousy.

“ Tell her to burn this place to the ground ,” I discovered myself hissing as I pushed past this bastard and the robotic puppet to walk unburnt into the sunlight.

The motel parking lot was nearly completely deserted save for one lonesome 60’s something chevy camaro convertible waiting patiently for its blue eyed bastard owner to come back for it.

By chance when I half heartedly pulled on the front passenger side door it was unlocked.

I silently climb into the old car with a snoring Ezra in my arms.

Something reminiscent of a cornered animal's fear rose up in my mind the longer I remained in the reach of this mocking sunlight dominated world.

The sharp edges of the magic ring began to break the skin on my palms as I tightened my grip on it. 

Someone… Damon was throwing something into the truck but at this point I could care less.

All my focus was on the fact that my living son’s blood smells of rotting flesh while this vampire’s blood tasted like some gourmet heaven.

“ This place will burn, are you happy now ,” Damon says as he slides into the front seat.

“ Is that a police officer in the trunk,” I inquired while I shot him a tried knowing glare.

“ Maayyddeee,” the blue eyed bastard answers with a classic smirk as he turns the car on.

“ Then I’m fucking furious ,” I spite out as the Chevy Camero whatever leaves the parking lot behind and begins racing down the street.

I smile when my nose detects the faintest scent of smoke.

With that moment of momentary joy I let myself get lost in the music loudly spilling from a radio.

  
  


_“ Well it's a long way to Richmond_

_Rollin' north on 95_

_With a redhead ridin' shotgun_

_And a pistol by my side_

_Tearin' down that highway_

_Like a modern day Bonnie and Clyde”_

“ Mommy stop singing ,” Is the first words out of my newly awakened son's mouth but like always I ignore him.

“ Mommy sounds really REALLY bad ! Stop singing!”

“ Vienna, listen to Junior, he is a little genius you're seriously killing our eardrums here ,” Damon finally says after Ezra gives up trying to shut me up.

Ez now sits silently on my lap with his tiny hands covering his ears trying to desperately block out my “ wonderful “ lullaby. 

When the song comes to its conclusion after a long joyfully torturous four minutes I say ,” Ezra , I thought this was your favorite song in the entire universe ! You were just shouting this on the top of your lungs just a few days ago for **hours** on end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note : The first sentence/ line of dialogue was something my mom was yelling as I was trying desperately to write this chapter . Man that sentence had a lot of was’s in it ... whatever. Anyways thank you for reading and have a lovely life !!! ❤️
> 
> Next chapter Stefan will finally make a appearance !


End file.
